The following disclosure relates to electrical circuits and signal processing.
In a typical communication system, signals (e.g., analog data signals) are transmitted from a transmitter to a receiver through a transmission channel (e.g., a twisted pair wire line channel). A frequency response of a transmission channel can attenuate higher frequency components of a transmitted signal. The attenuation (or signal loss) of a transmitted signal in the transmission channel can introduce undesired inter-symbol interference (ISI). To overcome signal loss within a transmission channel, conventional transmitters typically include a pre-emphasis circuit to amplify higher frequency components of a signal before the signal is transmitted to a receiver over a transmission line.